Gallery:Phineas and Ferb Save Summer
Phineas, Ferb and the gang host a global summer concert – just as Doofenshmirtz's latest "-inator" invention moves the Earth, putting summer itself in jeopardy. Read the full summary... Gallery Save.jpg Save Summer promo.jpg Doofenshmirtz not letting Monogram pass.jpg Phineas and Ferb Save Summer 2.jpg|Carl with Monogram's mustache? Monogram sans mustache? Monty with a fedora?! What is going on here?!?! Rodney What.jpg Which one of you moved the Earth away from the sun?.jpg Earth moving away from the sun.jpg The Earth has moved?.jpg What did you do to summer?!.jpg Phineas, Ferb, and the gang riding on a plane through the mountains.jpg Anxiously waiting for a call.jpg Phineas and Ferb repairing something.jpg Earth moving toward sun.jpg Irving's Camp Song - End Credits.jpg OWCA's Goin' Down.png Irving's Camp Song.png Khguykd.png Knsdiohfou.png|Five-year-old Candace is so cute. Cand.png Pnc.png Phineas and the gang dangling from rope.png Doof with a mop on his head.jpg The world explding.jpg All credits go to Buford.jpg I think there must be somethin' wrong with this program.jpg ''Summer All Over the World A concert taking place at Danville Park.jpg Buford tapping to the music.jpg Buford on drums.jpg|Buford kicks off this party with the drums. Isabella on bass.jpg|Isabella slappin' da bass, mon! Ferb on rhythm guitar, closeup.jpg Ferb on rhythm guitar with Isabella.jpg Ferb on rhythm guitar.jpg Buford on drums again.jpg Phineas on lead guitar.jpg Baljeet on keyboard.jpg Phineas and Ferb on guitar.jpg Audience cheering.jpg Hot dogs, cotton candy.jpg|Hot dogs, cotton candy, tire swings and barbecue In the shade, in the sun.jpg|In the shade, in the sun Ev'rywhere's a rockin' view.jpg|Ev'rywhere's a rockin' view Come on!.jpg C'mon!.jpg Bike ridin' down a hill.jpg Steaks sizzle on the grill.jpg You know you want some more.jpg Ferb says c'mon.jpg Ferb says c'mon with emphasis.jpg The words 'Summer' hover over the Big Ben.jpg The gang rocking out in London, England.jpg The gang rocking out in London, England - closeup.jpg The gang atop a float in New Orleans, Lousiana.jpg The gang atop a float in a parade in New Orleans, Lousiana.jpg Phineas wearing German attire.jpg Isabella wearing Korean attire.jpg Audience cheering - 2.jpg Phineas and Ferb in a large TV screen in Tokyo, Japan.jpg Phineas and Ferb in a large TV screen in Tokyo, Japan - closeup.jpg Stacy's cousins.jpg The gang atop the Eiffel Tower.jpg The gang atop the Temple of Juatchadoon.jpg The gang atop the Temple of Juatchadoon - closeup.jpg The gang in Singapore.jpg The gang in Singapore - closeup.jpg The gang in Antarctica.jpg Penguins raising their hands.jpg Welcome to our musical tribute to summer!.jpg And if you're wondering what we're doing today....jpg Lederhosen in Isabella pink 6-7-14.jpg We are simulcasting our virtual selves around the planet!.jpg Summer All Over the World.png All from the comfort of our own backyard!.jpg The gang atop the bridge in the Petronas Twin Towers in Malaysia.jpg The gang atop the bridge in the Petronas Twin Towers in Malaysia - closeup.jpg Phineas and Ferb Save Summer 1.jpg Concept Art Phineas and Ferb doctors concept art.jpg|The Doctor Who reference in London was originally more explicit as seen here. Designs by Eddie Pittman. Danville animal shelter cages fall.jpg|Concept art of the animal shelter by Patrick O'Connor. Danville animal shelter cage closeup winter.jpg|A close up of the animal cages by Patrick O'Connor. 'To return to the " " episode summary, click here.''' }} Category:Episode galleries